La loba ensangrentada
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Ramsay Bolton jamás imaginó tener a una presa como ella, una loba que despertaba entre la sangre y la pasión en una noche de bodas. Para Mikah Valyria. Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **_

* * *

><p><em> De parte de alguien que no puede evitar tener a Ramsay entre sus personajes retorcidos-favoritos. Espero te guste este presente y gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia :)<em>

* * *

><p>El cadáver de Jeyne Poole estaba oculto entre un arbusto de espinas, con el rostro desfigurado por las mordidas de las perras salvajes que gustosas se comieron la carne de lo que antes era una carita bonita. Tenía los brazos rotos, como una muñequita destrozada entre la maleza y con los trozos del que había sido un bonito cabello castaño lleno de espinas. Él se percató que apenas había rastro de los pechos pequeños, que se transformaron en retazos de carne que comenzaba a putrificarse. Sonrió sin mostrar señales de repulsión al mirar el cuello de su difunta esposa, del cual pendían unos hilos de piel y brotaban gusanos de la profunda herida que se abría camino desde las orejas de un extremo al otro. Ramsay Bolton comenzó a reír estrepitosamente cuando con la punta de las botas negras y enlodadas pateó el cuerpo inerte hasta voltearlo, dejando la espalda desnuda a la vista. Tenía planeado darle un obsequio muy especial a esa criatura que tanta curiosidad y excitación le provocaba, en recompensación a las injurias cometidas. Sí, tenía una coartada perfecta para justificar la muerte de Jeyne y con ello, ganar de una vez por todas la aprobación de su prometida. Él tan solo diría que la desdichada Poole los engañó a todos con artimañas para saciar su ambición de hacer suya Invernalia, fingiendo ser Arya Stark y que, Ramsay Bolton, señor y protector de Fuerte Terror, la había hecho pagar por su pecado ante los ojos de los dioses. Desolló la espalda de la chica con tal delicadeza, que se sorprendió a sí mismo, puesto que la piel quedó perfecta para ser curtida para una fina capa de doncella. Silbó y sus chicas llegaron corriendo directamente a lo que quedaba del cadáver. La devoraron, así como Ramsay fantaseaba con hacer lo propio con su trofeo.<p>

El bastardo guardó la piel de la desdichada Jeyne entre los pliegues de su capa y echó a andar hacia Invernalia. Sabía que se toparía con una mujer complicada, porque las lobas eran difíciles de domesticar al igual que las perras, pero ellas eran diferentes. Se trataba de criaturas hermosas, que no se rendían ante nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por suaves caricias. Antes te despellejaban que aparearse con cualquiera y lamían hasta la última gota de tu sangre para saciar su sed. Luchaban aguerridamente hasta la muerte. Admitía que eso le gustaba, que sus víctimas dieran batalla entre la tormenta de dolor y placer. Ese carácter fuerte e intrépido que tenían las hacía apetitosas a sus ojos, cosa que le excitaba más aún de solo imaginársela luchando entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegó, su padre la condujo ante él y Ramsay no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Los caballeros admirarían su belleza, así como su recato de doncella y sus palabras dulces, pero el hijo de Roose Bolton era distinto. Esa cabellera ardiente como el fuego le atraía más que nada, porque sentía que había sido besado por la sangre y la seductora muerte. Quería ver esos ojos ingenuos, como dos diamantes puros y angelicales, llenos de lujuria y dolor. Deseaba sentir su piel, aquella que parecían haber sido tocada por las manos de los dioses ¡Beber de ese néctar rojizo que saldría de sus pechos al abrazar el filo de la espada! Sansa Stark hizo una pequeña reverencia y Ramsay le mostró su regalo de bodas con una poco agraciada sonrisa. Roose asintió y Sansa le agradeció con la tristeza brotando de su ser. Silencio. Todo se convirtió en un lúgubre silencio. Nada de ceremonias ni invitados, solo la presencia de un decrépito septón. El bastardo permaneció con su padre y la bella loba por unas horas, hasta que Roose Bolton exclamó que la hora de consumar el matrimonio había llegado.

Cuando su esposa se despojó del vestido de encaje aguamarina, de inmediato su instinto hizo de las suyas. Su cuerpo destellaba sensualidad e inocencia por igual, pero él quería más y más. Desnuda no actuaba como loba; era sumisa, callada y se dedicaba a complacerlo sin denotar oposición a sus oscuros deseos. Solo musitaba en cada embestida "Sí, mi señor" y un sollozo que acompañaba las tímidas lágrimas que resbalaban hasta su barbilla. Ramsay quería ver a la loba y no a la dama que no mostraba pasión ni fiereza. Tomó su cuchillo e hizo un corte en uno de sus bien definidos pechos. Él gimió de placer cuando lamió la sangre que escurría por esa piel suave y de porcelana. Continuó cortando por cada rincón de su cuerpo y entonces, la loba despertó. Estaba tan loco de placer, que por un momento olvidó el cuchillo y lo dejó a un lado. Bebió su sangre; la poseyó varias veces. Nunca en su vida había tenido algo tan hermoso entre sus manos de bastardo ¡Por los siete infiernos! Ese líquido rojo que corría por sus venas combinaba con su cabello y cuando pensó que no podía existir algo más perfecto aquella noche, la loba comenzaba a gemir. Sansa lo besaba de tal manera, que Ramsay Bolton se sentía el Rey de los mismísimos Siete Reinos, al lado de una reina bañada por sangre y pasión. Acarició sus muslos y empapó sus manos de esa sangre que brotaban de ese cuerpecito desnudo y venusino. Él mordió sus labios y Sansa por primera vez sonrió satisfecha. ¡La loba aullaba! Mordisqueaba su cuello; lo arañaba y reía con el fuego vivo en sus ojos azules.

Y entonces, se formó un océano rojo...

Sansa tiró el cuchillo y Ramsay cayó de lado, soltando una carcajada que quedó ahogada por la muerte.

Sí, no se había equivocado. La loba despertó y él murió con una demente sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
